Unlucky Day
by lilywhitechan
Summary: Jaejoong mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang sedang menyusun skripsi namun di saat dirinya akan memulai bimbingan awalnya dengan dosen yang belum pernah dikenalnya itu, dirinya harus mengalami sebuah pelecehan seksual di Bus oleh seorang namja Culun /YunJae/ RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Mereka punya diri mereka sendiri serta orang tua mereka**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Romance and Humor *mel tak yakin sama genrenya jadi terserah kalian aja yang menentukan ne .. ^^**

**Pair : Yunjae and other menyusul **

**Warning : Typo, Gaje, BoysXboys, OOC, EYD yang tidak sesuai, Humor yang dipaksakan dan pastinya ceritanya pasaran**

**~o0o~**

**~o0o~ ... ~o0o~**

**~ o0o ~**

Pagi itu begitu cerah bahkan burung-burung pun berkicau dengan indahnya, waktu yang sangat tepat untuk memulai hari itu. Begitu pula dengan namja yang terlihat sedang mematut dirinya di depan cermin yang bisa dibilang cukup besar. Dirinya terus memandang pantulan dirinya yang kini tengah memakai T-shirt v-neck warna putihnya dan dipandukan dengan celana skinny jeansnya yang begitu pas di kaki jenjangnya. Jangan lupakan bibir cherrynya yang berkilau berkat lip glossnya, menapakkan penampilannya yang begitu indah dilihat.

Namja tersebut masih terus menataap dirinya, sebuah senyuman terpatri indah di wajah cantiknya "Aigoo.. Joongie kau begitu TAMPAN" serunya dengan begitu pedenya sambil bergaya di depan cermin keramatnya. Matanya doe eyesnya masih terus menelusuri tubuhnya yang menurutnya begitu sempurna tersebut, hingga matanya tak sengaja menatap jam hello kittynya yang terpasang di dinding belakangnya lewat cermin. Matanya membulat begitu melihat jam sudah menunjukkan 9 lewat, dengan cepat disambarnya tas selempangnya, disampirkannya lalu keluar dari kamarnya dengan sangat terburu-buru. Langkah kakinya yang terburu-buru saat menuruni tangga membuat seseorang yeoja setengah baya yang ada di lantai bawah hanya bisa tersenyum maklum akan tingkah anaknya itu. Dan tak lama sang anak menunjukkan batang hidungnya di hadapannya.

"Umma" Panggil sang namja pada yeoja setengah baya dihadapannya begitu memasuki ruang dapur sekaligus ruang makan keluarga kecil tersebut.

Yeoja yang dipanggil Umma oleh namja cantik itu memperlihatkan senyumannya pada sang anak "Ada apa?" Tanyanya. Sang namja pun segera mengambil roti tawar tak lupa dengan olesan selai yang sembarangan di roti yang dipegangnya "Umma, Joongie berangkat dulu ne" Ucap namja cantik sambil mencium pipi Yeoja yang dipanggil Umma olehnya. Tanpa mendengarkan jawaban sang Umma, namja cantik itu segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut untuk memakai sepatu putihnya, lalu segera keluar dari rumahnya. Sedangkan sang Umma hanya bisa menghela nafasnya melihat kelakuan anaknya "Hati-hati Joongie" Ucapnya sangat pelan yang mungkin tak di dengar oleh sang anak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di tempat lain atau lebih tepatnya di sebuah mobil Audi hitam yang kini terparkir di pinggir jalan, terlihatlah seorang namja bermata musang yang ditutupi oleh kacamata yang sangat ketinggalan jaman untuk jaman modern saat ini. Kalau bisa diimajinasikan silahkan bayangkan saja kacamata harry potter yang tengah dipakainya, sungguh sangat kampungan sekali. Sang namja itu tengah menggeram kesal, pasalnya mobil kesayangan yang tengah dipakainya saat ini tengah bermasalah atau mungkin bisa kita bilang mogok di tengah jalan saat dirinya sedang melakukan perjalanan menuju ke sebuah unversitas, tempatnya mengajar saat ini. Salah satu tangannya memukul setir yang ada dihadapannya saat ini, melampiaskan segala kekesalannya. Sedangkan tangan yang lainnya tengah memegang handphonenya untuk menelepon orang kepercayaannya untuk membereskan apa yang tengah terjadi padanya saat ini.

"Kapan kau sampai kemari, Ric? Kau tau aku sudah lumutan di dalam mobil manalagi sebentar lagi kelasku dimulai.. Aisshh bisa-bisa imageku sebagai dosen yang sangat disiplin bisa rusak di mata mahasiswaku hanya karena hal sepele ini, kau cepatlah kemari" keluhnya pada seseorang yang di teleponnya.

"Iya aku akan segera kesana, sabarlah sebentar daripada kau terus mengeluh seperti ini lebih baik kau naik bus atau taksi untuk mengantarkanmu sampai ke kampusmu lagipula kalau kau menungguku imagemu yang selalu kau banggakan itu akan rusak bukan?"

Namja itu terdiam sebentar memikirkan kata-kata temannya itu "Kalau aku naik bus atau taksi lalu mobilku ini bagaimana, Eoh? Apa kau mau mobilku ini hilang di tempat seperti ini?"

"Sudahlah Yun kau tenang saja lagipula kalau pun mobilmu hilang sekalipun kau masih bisa melacaknya dengan GPS, aku tau kau menanam alat di mobilmu agar tidak bisa hilang. Jadi, lebih baik kau pergilah sekarang, tinggalkan mobilmu padaku nanti aku akan menghubungimu lagi kalau sudah sampai, Kau mengerti?"

"Baiklah aku mengerti, awas kalau sampai kau tak kemari akan kucincang-cincang kau" ancam namja itu. Lalu hubungan itu pun terputus secara sepihak oleh namja berkacamata kuno itu. Keluarlah dirinya dari mobil kesayangannya itu, menatap sekelilingnya. Dirinya tak melihat taksi melintas di jalanan tersebut, mungkin sebentar lagi akan ada taksi yang akan lewat begitulah yang ada dipikiran namja tersebut.

Beberapa menit menunggu membuat namja dengan dandanan yang cupu itu kesal sendiri, bayangkan saja hampir 10 menit menunggu tak ada taksi yang melewarti dirinya yang ada hanya beberapa mobil pribadi dan angkutan umum berupa bus saja. Ngomong-ngomong soal bus dirinya langsung mengingat soal percakapannya tadi bersama temannya di telepon. Temannya itu kalau tidak salah mengatakan dirinya lebih baik naik bus atau taksi saja daripada harus terlambat mengajar. Begitu mengingat kata-kata temannya itu, namja itu memutuskan untuk mengikuti saran temannya, tanpa berpikir berulang kali namja itu segera melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah halte terdekat yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini meninggalkan mobil Audinya sendirian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kim Jaejoong itulah nama namja cantik yang kini sedang menunggu di sebuah halte dekat rumahnya. Dirinya memajukan bibirnya sedikit tanda kalau dirinya sedang kesal karena bus yang menuju kampusnya sampai saat ini tidak menampakkan dirinya padahal dirinya harus segera menemui dosen pembimbingnya yang sudah mempunyai jadwal mengajar hari ini jam 10. Dirinya masih menggerutu tak jelas hingga tak lama bus yang di tunggu pun menunjukkan dirinya, senyumannya pun segera menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Berhentilah bus itu tepat di hadapan namja cantik tersebut, seolah-olah sudah mengetahui bahwa namja cantik bermarga Kim itu akan menaiki angkutan umum tersebut. Jaejoong menaiki bus tersebut setelah sebelumnya pintu bus itu terbuka lebar, mempersilahkan namja cantik itu untuk masuk ke dalam. Jaejoong mengambil uang pas untuk membayar ke sebuah alat yang tersedia di dekat pintu masuk. Begitu memasukkan uang pas ke dalam alat itu, Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya lebih ke dalam dan memegang alat yang tergantung rapi di sebuah besi panjang yang terbentang dari belakang sampai ke depan. Dirinya berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah bagian dalam bus dan harus pasrah berdiri sepanjang perjalanan karena tempat duduk yang tersedia sudah ditempati semuanya oleh penumpang yang terlebih dahulu menaiki bus tersebut. Bus pun mulai melajukan lajunya ke halte berikutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namja yang tengah memakai kemeja biru ketat dengan celana bahan yang pas di kakinya serta jangan lupakan tas gendong hitamnya itu menguap tanda bosan menunggu bus yang ditunggunya di halte tersebut. Dirinya melihat jam tangannya dan terlihat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.30 membuatnya kembali harus membulatkan matanya. 'Shit ! lama sekali bus nya sih' Umpatnya.

Gelisah. Itulah yang tengah dirasakan namja tersebut, menunggu bus yang seharusnya sudah lewat dari tadi itu belum menunjukkan dirinya. Kalau sedang dalam keadaan gelisah dan kesal seperti ini, namja tersebut pasti akan bersikap sepeti sekarang yaitu membolak-balikan tubuhnya seperti setrikaan. Di tengah-tengah kekesalannya itu, bus yang di tunggu pun menampakkan dirinya dan segera berhenti dihadapannya. Langkah mantap pun terlihat dari namja tersebut begitu memasuki bus itu, tentu saja dengan membayar terlebih dahulu. Dirinya melangkah ke tengah-tengah bagian bus tersebut dimana terlihat seorang namja cantik tengah berdiri. Namja berkacamata itu mendekati namja cantik itu, sedikit tertarik akan kecantikan yang terpancar dari namja yang keliatannya berumur 3-4 tahun di bawahnya.

"Permisi" Ucap namja berkacamata itu kepada namja cantik yang ada di sampingnya itu. Tapi sangat di sayangkan sekali namja cantik itu malah mengacuhkan ucapan namja kacamata yang ada di sampingnya. Bus pun mulai menjalankan lajunya lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesak, Itulah yang dirasakan Jaejoong saat ini. Bus yang di tumpanginya saat ini sudah penuh dengan penumpang yang naik di halte-halte setelah dia naik. Sekarang bus ini benar-benar sesak dan pengap, membuat namja cantik ini jengkel setengah mati namun semua itu harus di tahannya karena sebentar lagi halte pemberhentiannya akan terlihat. Senyumnya terlihat di bibir cherrynya begitu dirinya merasa bahwa daerah yang dilewati bus ini adalah daerah di dekat kampusnya. Tapi senyumannya tiba-tiba saja luntur begitu dirasakannya sebuah tangan tengah meremas pantatnya.

'Shit ! kenapa aku harus mengalami pelecehan seksual seperti ini?' Umpatnya. Namun, dirinya tidak akan membiarkan siapapun yang tengah melakukan pelecehan seksual padanya ini lolos begitu saja. Dengan gesit dirinya menangkap tangan yang ada di belakangnya lalu berteriak lantang "Help Me ! ADA PELECEHAN SEKSUAL DISINI" teriakan Jaejoong pun mampu membuat semua mata memandangnya dan tangan pelaku yang ditangkapnya serta bus pun berhenti seketika.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi anda masih belum mengaku kalau anda yang melakukan pelecehan seksual pada Namja ini?" Tanya namja tua yang merupakan salah satu penumpang yang ada di dalam bus. Begitu teriakan Jaejoong yang menghebohkan itu membuat semua penumpang yang ada di dalam bus itu mengalihkan namja cantik serta namja berkacamata yang ada disampingnya.

"Saya tidak melakukan apapun padanya, Pak. Tau-tau saja Namja ini berteriak bahwa ada pelecehan seksual disini" Jawab Namja berkacamata itu dengan tenang karena dirinya tak merasa bersalah sama sekali bayangkan saja dirinya hanyalah seorang korban. Korban fitnah yang dilancarkan Namja cantik ini.

"Kau" Tunjuk Namja cantik itu alias Kim Jaejoong "Kau jangan berkilat lagi deh tadi aku sudah menangkap tanganmu berada di belakangku" lanjutnya.

"Kau hanya menangkap tangan yang ada di belakangmu tapi kau belum memastikan kalau aku yang telah melakukan pelecehan seksual padamu kan?" Sanggah Namja berkacamata itu pada namja cantik yang kini langsung terdiam begitu mendengar sanggahannya, sebuah senyum kemenangan terpampang jelas di wajah namja berkacamata tersebut "Bagaimana? Apa kau punya bukti untuk memastikan kalau diriku yang telah melakukan pelecehan seksual padamu? Tidak kan? Makanya lebih baik tunjukan buktinya sebelum kau menuduh orang sembarangan" Lanjut namja berkacamata itu pada Jaejoong dan secara tidak langsung pada penumpang yang lainnya yang telah menuduhnya sembarangan.

"I-itu.. A-aku.." Kata-kata terbata yang dikeluarkan Jaejoong mampu membuat namja berkacamata itu merasa kalau dirinya sudah menang dari tuduhan namja cantik tersebut. "Aaakkhh.. sudahlah lebih baik aku turun saja daripada aku harus satu bus denganmu" Ucap Jaejoong yang tau-tau saja sudah keluar dari bus tersebut membuat penumpang lainnya cengok akan sifat kekanak-kanakan dari namja cantik tersebut. sedangkan namja berkacamata itu hanya mengumbar senyum -seringaian- nya pada semua penumpang yang ada di bus itu. Well, baginya sangat menyenangkan melihat namja cantik itu kesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong terus menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di sepanjang perjalanan yang tersisa menuju kampusnya. Kesal akan kelakuan namja kacamata tadi padanya, jelas-jelas barusan dirinya yakin namja itulah yang telah meremas pantatnya tapi kenapa namja itu dengan entengnya membalas tuduhannya "Aaakkkhh.. sebel.. sebel.." ucapnya berkali-kali sambil terus menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Dirinya masih terus melakukan hal itu di sepanjang perjalanannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Seuki.." Panggil namja cantik yang kini tengah berlari menuju temannya yang duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang memang disediakan oleh kampus sebagai tempat menunggu di loby kampus.

"Ada apa, Joongie?" Tanya namja yang memiliki rambut panjang bergelombang membuatnya seperti anak berandalan namun terlihat sangat tampan di hadapan para Yeoja. Namja itu bernama Jang geun seuk teman dari namja cantik yang tau-tau saja memeluknya begitu dirinya menangkap sosok namja cantik itu berlari ke arahnya. Pertanyaan Jang geun seuk itu tidak dijawab oleh Jaejoong yang kini malah menyamankan dirinya di pelukkan temannya ini. Untuk keduanya mungkin tidak masalah karena mereka juga sering berpelukan seperti ini jika ada masalah di antara keduanya.

"Ada apa?" pertanyaan itu keluar lagi dari mulut Jang Geun Seuk pada Jaejoong yang masih belum melepaskan pelukannya. Jaejoong pun secara perlahan melepaskan pelukannya pada Seukki itu sebutan untuk namja berambut panjang tersebut.

Jaejoong menatap Geun Seuk dengan tatapan memelas minta di kasihani "A-Aku kesal karena tadi.." Jaejoong menghentikan perkataannya lalu mengambil nafasnya dalam-dalam sedangkan Geun Seuk menunggu apa yang dikatakan teman sejak SDnya ini "Tadi aku mengalami pelecehan seksual di bus dan lebih parahnya pelaku yang kutangkap malah balik menuduhku kalau aku hanya menuduhnya tanpa bukti, Aku kesal Seukki" Lanjut Jaejoong yang sekarang menggembungkan pipinya dan memajukan bibirnya di hadapan temannya ini.

"Astaga aku kira ada apa? Makanya Joongie sudah kubilang kan lebih baik kau pulang pergi bersamaku, ini malah menolaknya Cuma karena alasan sepele ingin mandiri. Cih kau lupa kau itu sering mengalami pelecehan seksual di tempat umum hanya karena wajah cantikmu ini"

"Aku bukan cantik Seukki, aku ini TAMPAN kau mengerti"

"Ya.. Ya.. terserah kau saja daripada kita terus-terusan bertengkar seperti ini lebih baik kita ke dosen pembimbingmu dulu kan? Kan kemarin kau tidak jadi bimbingan awal gara-gara dosen pembimbingmu itu sedang tidak ada jadwal"

"Ah iya aku lupa Seukki kalau begitu Kajja kita ke ruangannya dan kau temani aku ya? aku takut apalagi kudengar dia itu type dosen yang sangat disiplin sekali pada mahasiswanya" Pinta Jaejoong pada teman dekatnya itu.

"Baiklah Cuma aku hanya bisa menemanimu sampai di ruangan dosen saja ya karena aku juga harus bertemu dosen pembimbingku juga"

"Ne Seukki" Setelah itu pun mereka berdua memilih naik lift yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Universitas Dong Bang Shinki merupakan universitas swasta ternama yang memiliki berbagai jurusan serta fasilitas terlengkap di antara universitas swasta lainnya yang ada di Seoul karena itulah Unversitas Dong Bang begitulah orang-orang menyebutnya sebagai salah satu Universitas terbaik di Korea Selatan. Banyak perusahaan ternama yang mengambil lulusan Universitas Dong Bang untuk menjadi salah satu karyawannya. Jaejoong pun memilih Universitas Dong Bang juga karena alasan itu dan juga banyaknya beasiswa yang ada di Universitas tersebut.

Jaejoong bukanlah anak yang bisa dibilang susah kehidupannya karena juga terlahir dari keluarga yang lumayan berada namun saat Appanya meninggal karena penyakit jantung saat dirinya berada di kelas 3 SMA, membuat keluarganya menjadi sedikit terpuruk dalam hal financial. Mengharuskannya harus membantu Ummanya dalam hal yang satu itu, makanya dirinya mengincar Universitas Dong Bang untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya dan itu sudah terbukti. Dia sudah menjadi salah satu mahasiswa Universitas Dong Bang tentu saja dengan beasiswa yang didapatkannya dari salah satu yayasan yang ada di Seoul setelah beberapa kali dirinya di seleksi dan dirinya layak mendapatkan beasiswa tersebut sampai dirinya lulus nanti.

Bahkan kini dirinya sedang menyusun Skripsi dalam 3 tahun dirinya menempuh pendidikan di Universitas Dong Bang dengan jurusan Akuntansi. Hebat bukan? Yah sangat hebat, Jaejoong juga berencana akan mencari kerja di sela-sela dirinya dalam menyusun Skripsi. Dirinya juga sudah mengirim CVnya lewat email-email yang sedang membuka lowongan kerja, Tinggal dipanggil buat interview saja.

"Nah, Joongie kita berpisah disini saja ya.. aku ingin ke dosenku dulu .. Bye.. Bye.." Ucap Geun Seuk begitu mereka memasuki ruang dosen yang berada di lantai 3. Jaejoong hanya memberikan senyumnya pada temannya begitu temannya memasuki ruangan dosen pembimbingnya.

Ruang dosen berada di lantai 3, seluruh lantai 3 itu merupakan ruangan dosen jurusan Ekonomi termasuk Akuntansi. Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah mading yang berada di dalam ruang dosen, dimana di mading tersebut berisi info tempat ruangan setiap dosen. Mata doe eyes itu terus menelusuri nama-nama serta tempat ruangannya dan ketemulah ruangan dosen pembimbingnya yang ternyata ada di ujung ruangan tersebut.

Dengan malas Jaejoong menuju ke tempat dosen pembimbingnya, dirinya melewati setiap ruangan dosen lainnya dimana hanya dibatasi sekat-sekat. Begitu sampai di ruangan tersebut, Jaejoong memegang kenop pintu ruangan itu yang ternyata ada orang lain juga yang memegang kenop tersebut. Jaejoong menengadahkan kepalanya karena tubuh orang yang memegang kenop itu jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Saat dirinya menengadahkan kepalanya, kedua matanya langsung membulat begitu melihat orang yang memegang kenop itu ternyata orang yang sama dengan orang yang membuatnya malu setengah mati di dalam bus tadi.

"KAU" Jaejoong menunjuk orang tersebut dengan jari telunjuknya tepat dihadapannya "Kenapa kau bisa berada disini, Hah?"

Namja berkacamata itu menaikkan alisnya begitu melihat namja cantik yang menarik perhatiannya tadi di bus kini berada dihadapannya dan lagi-lagi dengan cara menunjuk dirinya "Aku? Kenapa bisa ada disini? Terserah aku dong lagipula kenapa kau bisa ada disini dan berada di depan ruangan ini, Eoh?"

Jaejoong mendengus begitu melihat kelakuan namja berkacamata dihadapannya ini, yang malah seperti menantang dirinya "Asal kau tau saja Aku berada di depan ruangan ini karena aku ingin bertemu dengan dosen pembimbingku"

"Heh? Memangnya siapa dosen pembimbingmu, Eoh?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jung Yunho" Perkataan itu membuat namja berkacamata itu mengeluarkan seringaiannya kembali dan memiliki berbagai rencana untuk namja cantik dihadapannya ini. Well, semoga saja Jaejoong bisa selamat dari rencana-rencana namja berkacamata tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC/END?**

Bagaimana? Ini salah satu ff yang terinspirasi dari kehidupanku sendiri. Terserah untuk kalian apakah ff ini layak buat dilanjutkan atau tidak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Mereka punya diri mereka sendiri serta orang tua mereka**

**Rate : M *Hohoho ratingnya Mel naikan setelah melihat ada adegan yang menjurus kesana **

**Genre : Romance and Drama *Genrenya Mel ubah karena takut ff ini terbengkalai seperti sebelumnya**

**Pair : Yunjae and other menyusul **

**Warning : Typo, Gaje, BoysXboys, OOC, EYD yang tidak sesuai dan pastinya ceritanya pasaran**

**~o0o~**

**~o0o~ ... ~o0o~**

**~ o0o ~**

Namja berkacamata itu mengeluarkan seringaiannya begitu mendengar namanya di sebutkan oleh namja cantik yang ada dihadapannya ini "Kurasa Jung Yunho tidak akan mau menemuimu"

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu, Eoh? Memangnya kau siapa, Hah?" Seru Jaejoong sambil berkacak pinggang, menantang namja bertampang culun tersebut.

"Eeh? Kau tidak tau siapa aku?"

"Tidak tuh, lagian jika dilihat dari penampilammu kau itu tidak layak untuk diingat" Cemooh Jaejoong.

"Oh yah? Kalau begitu perkenalkan.." Namja berkacamata tersebut mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Jaejoong "Aku adalah Jung Yunho, Dosen pembimbingmu."

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya begitu mendengar bahwa namja berkacamata dihadapannya ini adalah dosen pembimbingnya sendiri 'Matilah kau, Kim Jaejoong '. Sedangkan namja berkacamata itu hanya bisa bersorak ria di dalam hatinya begitu melihat raut wajah namja cantik dihadapannya ini menjadi pucat seketika.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di ruangan yang berukuran 3x2 meter kini terlihat dua namja yang saling duduk berhadapan dengan sebuah meja yang tidak terlalu panjang memisahkan jarak keduanya. Salah satu dari namja tersebut tengah duduk santai sambil membereskan buku-buku yang diperlukan untuk bahan mengajarnya sedangkan namja yang lainnya yang terlihat lebih muda malah duduk terdiam memandang namja yang sedang sibuk membereskan buku-buku tak beraturan yang ada di meja tersebut.

"Pak" Panggil namja muda yang bisa kita kenali dengan Kim Jaejoong.

"Hm" Hanya sebuah deheman kecil sebagai balasan untuk namja cantik yang tengah gugup tersebut.

"A-ano.. Pak maafkan atas kelakuan tidak sopan saya tadi, sungguh saya tidak bermaksud seperti itu.. Sumpah deh Pak"

Namja yang tengah sibuk itu menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar untuk menatap namja cantik yang sedang menuduk ketakutan dihadapannya itu "Baiklah kau kumaafkan jadi kau bisa keluar dari ruanganku sekarang"

Jaejoong yang mendengar kata-kata pengusiran dari dosen pembimbingnya itu pun langsung bertindak tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu, dengan menggapai salah satu tangan sang dosen lalu menggenggamnya erat diantara kedua tangan mungilnya "Kumohon Pak jangan usir saya, saya kesini untuk bimbingan awal dengan Bapak, saya tidak mau sampai membuang waktu berharga saya hanya karena kesalahan saya sendiri, Jadi saya mohon Bapak mau ya meluangkan waktunya sedikit saja buat bimbingan ini, Saya Mohon Pak"

Namja berkacamata yang dipanggil dosen oleh Jaejoong itu melihat penyesalan serta kesungguhan dalam diri Jaejoong untuk meminta maaf padanya "Kalau begitu siapa namamu dan mana proposalmu yang sudah disetujui oleh ketua jurusan"

Jaejoong segera melepaskan tangannya yang menggenggam erat tangan Yunho dan mengeluarkan prososalnya yang ada di dalam tasnya lalu menyerahkannya "Ini Pak dan nama saya, Kim Jaejoong"

Jaejoong menunggu harap-harap cemas karena sang dosen pembimbing membaca proposalnya dengan tampang datar. Beberapa menit berlalu hingga sebuah suara Bass memecahkan keheningan yang berlangsung sebentar di ruangan tersebut "Kau ganti judul saja" Ucapnya singkat membuat namja cantik itu terperanjat kaget.

"Kenapa harus ganti judul, pak?"

"Karena Judul skripsimu ini sudah banyak yang memakainya. Apa kau tau nama Universitas ini akan tercemar hanya karena salah satu mahasiswanya memakai judul skripsi yang terlalu pasaran" Perkataan sang dosen langsung menancap dalam di hati namja cantik itu. Tanpa memandang mata musang sang dosen, Jaejoong hanya mengangguk serta mengambil proposalnya yang tergeletak di atas meja begitu dosennya selesai membaca dan hanya berkata "Baik, Pak" lalu keluar dari ruangan dosen pembimbingnya.

Yunho yang melihat kelakuan salah satu mahasiswanya itu hanya bisa tersenyum "Kau tau ini baru saja dimulai, Kim Jaejoong"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Begitu Jaejoong keluar dari ruangan dosennya, dirinya langsung berlari tanpa memperdulikan panggilan temannya yang memang sudah selesai bimbingan dengan dosennya. Langkah kakinya membawanya sampai di sebuah taman kecil yang ada di samping gedung jurusannya, dirinya pun duduk di salah satu bangku yang tersedia disana, tak memperhatikan kalau ada seseorang yang mendekatinya dari belakang.

"Joongie kau kenapa lagi?" Pertanyaan yang langsung membuat kaget Jaejoong begitu mendengarnya, di liatnya orang yang telah mengangetkan dirinya. Terlihatlah seorang namja tampan dengan rambut gondrong yang terurai berantakan duduk di sampingnya "Seukki.."

Tatapan lembut yang dikeluarkan oleh Geun Seuk mampu membuat Jaejoong yang sedang kesal tersebut menjadi sedikit terkendali emosinya dan mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya.

**.**

**.**

"Jadi orang yang melakukan pelecehan seksual padamu itu, dosen pembimbingmu sendiri?" Tanya Geun Seuk tidak percaya apa yang didengarnya barusan sedangkan objek yang ditanya pun hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. "Ya ampun Joongie ini sangat gawat untukmu, Apa kau tau itu?" Jaejoong lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk pasrah. Geun Seuk yang melihat temannya seperti ini pun menjadi sedikit simpati atas apa yang tengah menimpa namja cantik tersebut.

"Hei Joongie daripada kau menyesali apa yang terjadi padamu lebih baik kita merilekskan diri di cafenya Lee U saja, Yuk. Bagaimana? Apa kau mau?"

Jaejoong yang mendengar ajakan Geun Seuk itu pun menatap wajah temannya yang kini tersungging sebuah senyuman manis. Melihat senyuman manis yang dipancarkan oleh Geun Seuk, mampu membuat Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya tanda bahwa dia menyetujui ajakan temannya untuk pergi ke cafe Lee U, teman dekatnya yang lain. Geun Seuk yang mengetahui ajakannya telah diterima Jaejoong segera menarik tangan teman cantiknya itu ke cafe Lee U yang memang tidak berada jauh dari kampus mereka berdua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat datang" begitulah sapaan yang akan kita terima dari salah satu pelayan yang ada di dekat pintu cafe jika berkunjung ke cafe seorang mahasiswa jurusan manajemen, Lee U. Jaejoong dan Geun Seuk membalas sapaan selamat datang itu hanya dengan sebuah senyuman manis lalu mereka memilih duduk di pojok cafe, tempat favorit mereka berempat dan mulai memesan apa yang mereka inginkan serta menyuruh pelayan yang melayani mereka tersebut untuk memanggil bos mereka yang tak lain adalah Lee U.

Cukup beberapa menit mereka menunggu sambil di sajikan oleh sebuah musik jazz yang memang akan terdengar begitu pengunjung memasuki cafe tersebut dan teman mereka pun menghampiri mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan skripsi kalian?" Tanya Lee U yang baru saja duduk di samping Jaejoong begitu pekerjaannya sebagai owner cafe diselesaikan.

"Aku sih lancar-lancar saja tapi untuk Joongie tidak, Lee" Lee U yang mendengar jawaban Geun Seuk mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jaejoong yang tengah menunduk lesu.

"Memangnya ada apa? Kenapa Seukki bilang skripsimu tidak lancar, Joongie?"

Jaejoong masih tetap terdiam sedangkan dua orang yang lainnya hanya bisa menunggu jawaban temannya itu tanpa berniat memaksanya. Jaejoong yang tengah meratapi nasibnya, mulai mengangkat kepalanya ke arah Lee U yang masih menunggu jawaban darinya "Haaahh.. Dospemku memintaku untuk mengganti judul skripsinya"

"APA? Benarkah? Kok bisa? Alasannya apa?"

"Alasannya sih karena judul Joongie katanya terlalu pasaran"

"Pasaran? Alasan yang sangat bodoh sekali sih kan judulmu itu kalau yang aku liat malah sangat jarang buat diteliti oleh mahasiswa seperti kita ini"

"Aku juga tidak tau kenapa Dosepemku itu menyuruhku ganti judul lagi, padahal aku sudah sangat menguasai materi skripsiku itu bahkan kajur saja juga sudah menyetujuinya, Huwaa.. Tolong aku teman-teman.." Teriak Jaejoong yang mulai menangis dihadapan kedua temannya tersebut.

"Sudahlah Joongie kau jangan menangis lagi, kita pasti akan membantumu kok, benarkan Lee?"

"He'eh"

"Ta-tapi aku sudah tidak tau lagi pakai judul apa buat skripsiku nanti.. Hikss.. Hikss.."

Kedua teman Jaejoong hanya bisa terdiam memikirkan apa yang bisa dilakukan mereka untuk temannya yang satu ini dan tiba-tiba saja Geun Seuk menjentikkan jarinya tanda kalau dia sudah mempunyai jalan keluar buat Jaejoong. Jaejoong dan Lee U pun memandang wajah berseri-serinya Geun Seuk yang akan terlihat apabila dia mempunyai ide brillian "Apa kau sudah tau judul buat Joongie nanti, Seukki?"

Geun Seuk mengangguk cepat lalu menggapai tangan Jaejoong "Kau tau judul skripsiku kan?" Jaejoong mengangguk "Dan kau juga memahami isi skripsiku kan?" Lagi hanya bisa Jaejoong mengangguk , Lee U yang melihat sikap aneh Geun Seuk jengah "Seukki ada apa? Jangan kau buat aku dan Joongie penasaran, Eoh" dan perkataan itu disetujui oleh Anggukan kepala Jaejoong.

"Hehehe.. Mian Lee bukannya aku bermaksud membuat kalian bingung hanya saja aku sudah mengetahui judul apa yang nanti akan dipakai oleh Joongie"

"Memangnya apa judulnya, Seukki?" Tanya Jaejoong yang saat ini penasaran sekali.

Senyum lebar Geun Seuk lagi-lagi terlihat sangat jelas, menunjukkan gigi putihnya "Judulnya adalah Analisis pengaruh biaya usaha dan perputaran piutang terhadap laba usaha pada industri otomotif, Eothokke?" Jaejoong yang mendengarnya tersenyum bahagia dan menganggukkan kepalanya sedangkan Lee U yang seorang mahasiswa dari manajemen hanya bisa menampakkan wajah bingungnya pada kedua temannya "Tunggu"

"Ada apa lagi, Lee?"

"Judul yang kau berikan itu memangnya Joongie bisa menguasainya?"

"Tenang saja Joongie pasti bisa menguasainya, Benarkan Joongie?" Jaejoong mengangguk antusias mendengar pertanyaan Geun Seuk.

"Benarkah kau bisa menguasainya, Joongie?" Tanya Lee U tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja aku pasti bisa menguasainya Lee bahkan aku bisa dikatakan menguasai judul tersebut"

"Kok bisa?"

"Tentu bisalah orang Joongie yang selalu membantuku untuk menyusun proposalku dulu"

"Hah? Maksudnya?"

"Gini lho Lee judul yang barusan diberikan Seukki itu sebenarnya bisa dibilang hampir sama dengan judul skripsinya Seukki, Nah judulnya Seukki itu 'Analisis perputaran piutang terhadap laba usaha pada perusahaan kosmetik go public' dan asal kau tau saja aku yang membantunya dalam pembuatan proposalnya, So.." Penjelasan Jaejoong langsung dipotong oleh Lee U.

"Jadi Joongie bisa menguasainya hanya tinggal menguasai biaya usahanya saja, bukan?" Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Aaarrgghh.. kau pintar sekali Seukki" Puji Lee U sambil mencubit pipi tembemnya Geun Seuk.

"Appo.." keluh Geun Seuk kesakitan. Mereka berdua pun tertawa mendengar keluhan dari Jang Geun Seuk hingga tidak menyadari seseorang tengah mendekati mereka.

**GREP**

Sebuah tangan mendarat tepat di mata doe eyes yang tengah terpancar sinar kebahagiaan "Myounggie.. Lepaskan aku" Seru Jaejoong yang sangat mengetahui siapa orang yang tengah menutupi matanya tersebut. mendengar jawaban namja cantik itu membuat si pelaku melepaskan tangannya dari mata Jaejoong dan terlihatlah seorang namja dengan kaos putihnya yang dilapisi kemeja kotak-kotak tak berkancing serta sebuah topi yang terpasang di kepalanya mungkin bermaksud menutupi rambut hitamnya.

"Myoungha kemarilah sudah lama kita tidak berkumpul seperti ini" Seru Geun Seuk yang menepuk-nepuk kursi kosong di sebelahnya, Sang namja yang dipanggil Myoungha itu segera menduduki kursi kosong tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaan kalian bertiga, Eoh?" Tanya Myoungha yang melihat wajah teman-teman lamanya tersebut.

An Myoungha atau biasa dipanggil Myoungha itu teman SMAnya Jaejoong, Geun Seuk dan Lee U. Dia tidak seperti ketiga temannya yang melanjutkan pendidikannya ke Universitas dan malah lebih memilih berkarir sebagai seorang model untuk sebuah majalah yang sampai saat ini tidak diketahui oleh mereka bertiga. Meskipun Myoungha ini tidak melanjutkan pendidikannya tapi mereka berempat masih sering berkumpul di cafenya Lee U ini, yah walaupun tidak sesering saat mereka dulu.

"Kami baik-baik saja kok, kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa masih bekerja sebagai model?"

"Aku baik-baik saja dan aku juga masih bekerja di bidang itu, Lee"

"Baguslah.. kalau begitu ada apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang kesini? Tumben sekali"

"Eeh kenapa kau berkata seperti itu Seukki" Ucapnya pura-pura tersakiti atas perkataan Geun Seuk padanya.

"Karena kalau kau kemari pasti ada apa-apanya, benarkan Joongie?"

"Iya, Lee"

Myoungha yang merasa sedikit terpojok itu pun menghembuskan nafasnya "Huufft.. baiklah aku akan bilang tujuanku sebenarnya datang menemui kalian"

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya mereka bertiga kepo.

"Begini temanku sedang mencari model untuk berperan di salah satu film yang tengah dibuatnya, aku sempat ditawari olehnya tapi aku menolaknya karena masalahnya aku sudah mempunyai jadwal dengan yang lainnya dan apakah salah satu dari kalian mau menerima tawarannya?"

Tanpa berpikir lagi Jaejoong menjawabnya yang memang saat ini sedang mencari pekerjaan "Aku mau tapi bayarannya besar tidak?"

"Tentu saja besar, Joongie"

"Kalau begitu aku mau, Myounggie"

"Oke nanti aku kasih alamat temanku itu ya, besok kau temui dia dan nanti pas sampai sana kau bilang saja kau itu tau lowongan ini dariku pasti nanti temanku menerimamu"

"Ne"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Keesokkan harinya**

Seorang namja cantik tengah berlarian menembus lautan manusia, dirinya sesekali melihat ke jam tangannya yang saat ini menunjukkan waktu pukul 07.50 KST padahal namja tersebut sudah mempunyai janji jam 8 dengan seseorang. Dengan waktu yang begitu mepet tersebut, namja itu terus saja berlari hingga akhirnya dia tidak menyadari bahwa saat dirinya menyebrang jalan, lampu merah yang baru saja dilihatnya kini berubah menjadi lampu hijau.

Otomatis hal ini membuat tubuh mungil namja tersebut hampir saja tertabrak kalau saja sang supir yang mengendarai mobil mewah hitam itu segera menghentikan mobilnya tepat ketika beberapa centi lagi depan mobil tersebut menyentuh namja cantik itu. Sang namja cantik alias Jaejoong itu langsung jatuh terduduk karena kaget atas kejadian yang menimpanya ini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya seorang namja yang berasal dari mobil mewah tersebut. Jaejoong yang masih kaget hanya bisa mengangguk saja dan melihat namja yang menanyainya itu berpenampilan rapi dengan jas hitam yang tersampir di badannya seperti seorang bos.

"Benarkah kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya namja itu sekali lagi pada Jaejoong dan membantu namja cantik itu berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" Jawab Jaejoong begitu dirinya dibantu oleh namja tersebut.

"Tapi aku takut kau kenapa-napa lebih baik kita ke rumah sakit saja" Tawar namja itu.

"Maaf tapi saya benar-benar tidak kenapa-napa lagipula saya saat ini sedang terburu-buru jadi tidak bisa menerima tawaran anda, permisi" Tolak Jaejoong yang langsung berlari kembali, meninggalkan sang namja dengan jidat lebarnya itu menatapnya khawatir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi kau yang namanya Kim Jaejoong dan kau temannya An Myoungha, benarkah?" tanya seorang namja dengan kepala plontosnya sambil menatap intens Jaejoong dari atas ke bawah.

"I-iya, Pak" Jawab Jaejoong gugup diliat seperti itu oleh namja tua berkepala plontos tersebut. namja tua itu menjilat bibirnya begitu memperhatikan namja cantik dihadapannya ini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, perkenalkan aku Lee Hyong Hwa dan.. Woi Hye Jin kemari kau" Panggilnya pada seorang yeoja yang tidak jauh darinya "Ini Lee Hye Jin yang akan menjelaskan padamu apa yang akan kau perankan nanti dan Hye Jin ini Kim Jaejoong lawan mainnya Han Young Joon nanti, kau arahkan dia karena dia masih NEWBIE di dunia ini kau mengerti" Lanjut namja berkepala plotos dengan penekanan di kata newbie dan di dunia ini.

"Baik Bos aku mengerti" Seru yeoja tersebut lalu menatap Jaejoong "Dan kau ikuti aku" Jaejoong pun mengikuti yeoja tersebut.

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong bingung atas perannya dalam film yang sedang dibuat oleh namja berkepala plontos tersebut. Pasalnya, dirinya kini tengah dalam posisi sedang tiduran di sebuah ranjang yang diapit oleh tubuh seorang namja yang ada diatasnya. Bukan hanya itu saja dirinya yang saat ini hanya memakai kemeja putih kebesaran sebatas lutut dan tidak memakai apapun lagi kecuali celana dalamnya. Sungguh aneh bukan? Apalagi dirinya tidak diberikan scrip apapun dan hanya disuruh tiduran di kasur yang tersedia lalu menerima perlakuan apapun yang diterima olehnya dari namja di atasnya saat ini.

Awalnya sih Jaejoong menerima saja apa yang disuruh oleh namja berkepala plontos itu tapi kenapa kesiniannya dirinya malah digrepe-grepe tak jelas oleh namja yang tengah ada diatas tersebut dan kini tangan sang namja itu telah berani menyusup ke dalam celana dalam yang dipakainya, memegang juniornya erat, menimbulkan suara desahan yang tak tertahan dari namja cantik tersebut "Euuggh.."

Pergerakan tangan namja itu naik turun dan terus saja dilakukannya bermaksud memanjakan Jaejoong, Jaejoong yang menerima perlakuan aneh yang pertama kali ini pun hanya bisa mendesah terus-menerus dengan matanya terpejam setengah serta kepalanya dilongokkan ke atas menikmati segala perlakuan yang diberikan lawan mainnya itu.

Perlakuan itu terus diterima oleh Jaejoong hingga akhirnya tanpa pernah disadari oleh Jaejoong tangan namja yang memanjakannya itu kini telah bersiap berada di depan holenya. Tanpa persetujuan sang pemilik hole jari tengah sang namja itu langsung menerobos masuk menyebabkan rintihan kesakitan sang namja cantik serta setetes air mata yang meluncur dari matanya "Appo.. Hikss.. Hikss.. Joongie.. Hikss.. Gak mau..Hikss.. Lepaskan... Joongie..Mohon..Hikss"

Seluruh staff yang tengah menonton pertunjukan yang disajikan hanya bisa menatap kasihan pada namja cantik yang keliatannya tidak tau apa-apa tentang pekerjaan dunia ini. Pekerjaan sebagai model Blue Film sepertinya tidak diketahui oleh Jaejoong. hanya di dalam hati saja para staff itu berteriak kasihan dan bersalah.

Jari-jari namja yang menjadi lawan Jaejoong semakin bersemangat keluar masuk begitu mendengar rintihan kesakitan Jaejoong. Satu-persatu jarinya telah memasuki hole hangat Jaejoong begitu yakin hole Jaejoong cukup muat untuk dimasuki oleh juniornya, Namja tersebut langsung mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dan melepas celana panjangnya lalu memperlihatkan juniornya dari celana dalamnya. Jaejoong menelan ludahnya takut apa yang akan terjadi nanti padanya. Begitu melihat semua persiapan selesai namja tersebut bersiap untuk memasuki hole hangat Jaejoong.

**BRUK**

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara pintu yang tengah dibuka kencang mampu membuat semua yang ada di dalam ruangan itu berpaling ke arah sang objek. Seorang namja terlihat di pinggir pintu dengan tampang menakutkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Ayoo... siapa namja tersebut? ada yang bisa nebak? Hohohoho.. Oiya maafkan aku yang baru bisa update fic ini serta genrenya yang aku ubah dan terima kasih buat yang sudah review, Fav dan Follow Fic dariku ini.

**Galang weshard leeray, cloudyeye, yoon Hyunwoon, jihee46, jae sekundes, Yunholic, Aje willow kim, missjelek, Vic48, Hana-Kara, ifa. , Nony, My beauty Jeje, riska0122, FujoTergaje, , kyunnie24, paradesiasea rubra, Minnie95, js-ie, ninanutter116116.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Mereka punya diri mereka sendiri serta orang tua mereka**

**Rate : M *Hohoho ratingnya Mel naikan setelah melihat ada adegan yang menjurus kesana **

**Genre : Romance and Drama *Genrenya Mel ubah karena takut ff ini terbengkalai seperti sebelumnya**

**Pair : Yunjae and other menyusul **

**Warning : Typo, Gaje, BoysXboys, OOC, EYD yang tidak sesuai dan pastinya ceritanya pasaran**

**~o0o~**

**~o0o~ ... ~o0o~**

**~ o0o ~**

Suara pintu terbuka membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu terbuka, yang menampakkan seorang namja tampan dengan kaos berwarna putih yang dilapisi oleh sebuah jaket jeans biru muda serta celana jeans yang sobek-sobek di bagian lutut. Seorang staff yang paling dekat dari namja tersebut mendekatinya "Kau siapa? Lebih baik kau keluar dari tempat ini karena kau telah mengganggu pekerjaan kami"

"Maaf aku mengganggu pekerjaan kalian" Namja itu tersenyum lalu menunjuk namja cantik yang tengah di tindih oleh seorang namja "Tapi aku kesini untuk mengambil temanku itu" Ucapnya sopan seolah-olah tidak tau tempat apa itu sebenarnya.

"Apa? Mengambil temanmu? Hahahaha... maaf saja tapi temanmu itu salah satu pemain yang sangat dibutuhkan dalam film yang kami buat, jadi lebih baik kau keluar saja dulu nanti kalau kami sudah selesai kau boleh mengambil temanmu kapan pun" Ucap staff itu dan menaruh tangannya di bahu namja asing itu bermaksud mengusirnya dari ruangan tapi siapa sangka namja asing itu malah menepis tangan staff itu "Maaf tapi aku tidak akan pergi sampai aku bisa membawa temanku dari tempat ini" Perkataan namja asing itu membuat staff yang menghadapinya langsung tersulut.

"Oh yasudah kalau begitu kami akan memakai cara lain untuk mengusirmu" Begitu berkata seperti itu beberapa namja telah mengerumuni namja asing tersebut termasuk sang staff. Salah satu dari namja yang mengerumuninya maju secara tiba-tiba dan melancarkan pukulannya ke arah wajah tampannya, tentu saja pukulan itu langsung dibalas oleh namja asing ke arah orang yang telah memukulnya dan itu semakin membuat suasana semakin panas. Adegan pukul-pukulan pun mewarnai ruangan yang dibuat menjadi studio film itu

Kini di dalam studio itu ada dua adegan, yaitu adegan namja cantik yang tengah merintih kesakitan karena holenya kembali diisi oleh tiga jari lawan mainnya dan adegan pukul-pukulan yang tersaji tidak jauh dari pintu masuk. Sang sutradara tidak masalah dengan dua adegan yang terjadi di studionya karena saat ini yang ada dipikirannya yaitu fokus untuk mengambil adegan sang namja cantik yang kini malah mendesah kenikmatan akibat titiknya telah ditemukan lawan mainnya.

"Ahhh.. To-Ahh.. Long.. Lepas- Ahh.. kan.. Joongie" Ucapnya di tengah-tengah rasa kenikmatannya.

"Tidak akan cantik" Begitu berkata seperti itu tiba-tiba saja tubuh lawan main Jaejoong terdorong ke belakang dan pipinya ditonjok dengan keras oleh namja asing yang tau-tau saja mendatanginya, akibat tonjokan tersebut lawan main Jaejoong terlempar beberapa meter ke belakang. Sang sutradara yang melihat hal itu memanggil staff yang barusan bertugas untuk menyingkirkan namja asing itu "Woii Kang Ji Woo apa kerja-" belum selesai bicara, namja berkepala plontos itu menganga tidak percaya melihat beberapa staffnya terkapar di lantai dengan lebam-lebam yang ada di wajah dan tubuhnya. Jadi selama dirinya tidak memperhatikan perkelahian yang terjadi, namja asing itu sudah membereskan staff yang bertugas untuk mengusirnya.

"Woii Ahjussi Botak" Merasa dirinya dipanggil, namja berkepala plontos itu menoleh ke arah namja asing yang kini berdiri di depan namja cantik yang terlihat sedang memakai pakaiannya kembali "Kau liat sendiri kan? Anak buah yang kau suruh sudah kubereskan, bagaimana kalau kau membereskan sisa anak buahmu yang lainnya" Tawarnya dan terdengar bunyi tulang yang dipretekkan dari tangannya. Namja berkepala plontos itu hanya bisa menelan ludahnya melihat namja asing itu menatapnya tajam seolah-olah telah bersiap menghabisinya "Biarkan dia dan temannya pergi" Titah namja berkepala plontos pada seluruh staffnya. Sebuah senyuman kemenangan terukir di bibir namja asing itu "Thanks atas pengertiannya, Ahjussi" Ucap namja asing itu sambil menarik tangan Jaejoong yang kini sudah berpakaian ke arah pintu keluar "Kajja kita pergi dari tempat ini" Mereka pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut tentu saja dengan melewati tubuh-tubuh yang dibereskan namja asing itu tadi.

**.**

**.**

"Go-Gomawo" Begitulah ucapan yang keluar dari bibir cherrynya kepada namja asing yang tengah memegang tangannya. Namja asing yang mendengar ucapan terima kasih tersebut menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap namja yang bisa terbilang cantik itu "Sudahlah kau tidak usah berterima kasih seperti itu"

"Ta-tapi.." belum selesai mengucapkannya namja asing itu sudah melepaskan jaketnya dan memberikannya pada Jaejoong "Pakailah, itu untuk menutupi tanda kemerahan yang terlihat di lehermu"

"Gomawo" Ucap Jaejoong yang memakai jaket pemberiannya namja asing itu dan merapatkannya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan berterima kasih seperti itu"

"Oiya aku belum tau namamu"

Namja asing itu menyodorkan tangannya "Park Ricky dan kau bisa memanggilku dengan Ricky" dan sodoran tangan itu diterima oleh Jaejoong "Kim Jaejoong"

"Jaejoong ssi bagaimana kalau kau segera pulang? Kulihat kau masih trauma atas kejadian yang barusan terjadi tadi"

"Baiklah Ricky ah dan Jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel ssi.. panggil saja dengan Joongie karena aku biasa dipanggil seperti itu.."

"Oke.. Kka kita keluar dari daerah ini dulu dan biar kuantar kau sampai rumah" Mereka berdua pun keluar dari daerah tersebut dan memasuki daerah pertokoan dimana jalan raya terlihat, dengan cepat namja asing yang kita kenal dengan Ricky itu menghentikan sebuah taksi yang tidak sengaja lewat dihadapan mereka dan mereka pun menaiki taksi berwarna kuning dengan motif kotak-kotak.

**.**

**.**

"Gomawo, Ricky ah"

"Ehm.. kata itu sudah kau ucapkan sebanyak 3 kali padaku hari ini Joongie dan kalau kau mengatakannya lagi maka kau akan mendapatkan sebuah piring cantik dariku"

Jaejoong hanya terkikik geli pada namja asing yang tadi menyelamatkan dari praktek pembuatan blue film, dimana dirinya menjadi pemeran utamanya. Kalau tidak ada namja itu mungkin Jaejoong tidak tau apa yang terjadi nanti padanya.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan mengatakannya lagi tapi apa benar kau tidak mau mampir dulu?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Tidak usah lagipula aku masih ada urusan lagi"

"Benarkah?"

Ricky menjawabnya hanya dengan sebuah anggukan saja "Sudahlah lebih baik kau masuk ke dalam karena keliatannya Ahjumma melihatku dengan mata bersinar-sinar mungkin kagum atas kegantenganku ini" Tunjuknya pada seorang Yeoja setengah baya yang selalu melihat mereka berdua di balik jendela begitu mereka turun dari taksi.

"Yee pede sekali sih kau.."

"Semua orang itu harus pede, Joongie" Jaejoong yang mendengar perkataan yang sangat narsis sekali dari teman barunya ini kembali terkikik geli. Sungguh dirinya tak menyangka sifat asli Park Ricky itu seperti ini, padahal dirinya mengira namja ini akan bersikap kaku tapi begitu mereka saling berkenalan satu sama lain di dalam taksi suasana kaku yang tercipta di antara mereka berdua mencair.

"Iya.. iya terserah kau saja, aku mau masuk dulu"

"Tunggu Joongie"

"Apa?"

Ricky mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama dari dalam dompetnya dan menyerahkannya pada Jaejoong "Itu untukmu"

"Buat apa?" Tanyanya begitu menerima kartu nama itu.

"Aisshh.. kau itu pabo sekali sih, itu kartu nama milik Hyungku yang bekerja di perusahaan Toho Company kudengar disana ada lowongan, kau bisa melamar disana dengan mengirim surat lamaranmu di email yang ada dikartu itu, Arraseo?"

"Ehm.. Arra.. Arra"

"Bagus" Ucap Ricky sambil mengacak-acak rambut Jaejoong dan entah setan apa yang merasuki pikiran Ricky karena dirinya mencium puncak kepala Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong terdiam seketika.

DEG.. DEG..

'Aaah ada apa dengan jantungku? Kenapa berdetak tak karuan seperti ini?'

"Sekarang kau masuklah" Lanjutnya dan mulai meninggalkan Jaejoong yang telah menjadi patung begitu Ricky mencium puncak kepalanya. Jaejoong yang kaget atas sikap Ricky itu, langsung tersadar dan memasuki rumahnya dengan gembira.

Ricky yang merasa dirinya sudah lumayan jauh dari Jaejoong segera mengeluarkan handphone touch screennya dan menghubungi salah satu nomor yang ada di kontaknya.

"_Yeobseoyo"_

"_Hyung.. tolong jemput aku"_

"_Memangnya kau dimana?"_

"_Nanti aku akan sms dimana aku berada hyung"_

"_Yasudah"_

Dan tiba-tiba saja telepon itu dimatikan secara sepihak oleh Hyungnya. Kesal sih tapi Ricky sudah sangat terbiasa sama sikap Hyungnya itu, daripada memikirkan sikap hyungnya lebih baik dia sms alamat dirinya berada.

**.**

**.**

Sebuah mobil hitam mewah berhenti tepat dihadapan Ricky tak lama setelah Ricky memberitahukan dirinya berada. Ricky yang tau benar mobil itu milik hyungnya langsung masuk ke dalamnya dan di dalamnya sudah ada hyungnya yang berpakaian rapi dengan kemeja biru yang dibalut dengan jas hitam bermerk sedang memandang pemandangan diluar jendela mobil "Bagaimana?"

"Hyung aku baru saja masuk ke dalam mobil ini dan kau malah menanyakan namja cantik itu, seharusnya kau mengkhawatirkan diriku yang kini wajahnya penuh lebam tau"

Mendengar gerutuan Ricky, namja berpakaian rapi itu memandang ke arah adiknya "Bukannya kau biasa berkelahi? So untuk apa aku mengkhawatirkan adikku ini"

"Aisshh.. Hyung Jahat"

"Sudahlah bagaimana keadaannya dan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa pas kita membututinya tadi kau langsung ke luar dari mobil begitu kita melihatnya memasuki gedung yang tak layak dipakai itu? Jelaskan"

"Iya.. iya aku akan menjelaskannya tadi tuh Dia ternyata dijebak oleh temannya dengan menjadikan dirinya sebagai salah satu pemeran Blue Film, parah banget kan? Untung saja aku tau tempat apa itu?" Hyungnya mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar perkataan adiknya yang tau tempat apa itu. "Hyung sendiri tau kan aku punya banyak teman yang ada di daerah itu dan aku pernah mendengar dari temanku kalau tempat itu biasa dijadikan pembuatan Blue Film makanya aku langsung keluar dari mobil untuk menyelamatkannya" Lanjutnya berharap hyungnya menerima penjelasannya.

"Baiklah aku percaya sekarang bagaimana dengannya dia?"

"Dia baik-baik saja bahkan dia tidak terluka walaupun tadi dia hampir tertabrak oleh mobil hyung ini"

"Sudahlah jangan mengingatkanku soal hal itu lagi"

"Yasudah" Ucap Ricky masa bodo.

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

"Maaf tapi saya benar-benar tidak kenapa-napa lagipula saya saat ini sedang terburu-buru jadi tidak bisa menerima tawaran anda, permisi" Tolak Jaejoong yang langsung berlari kembali, meninggalkan sang namja dengan jidat lebarnya itu menatapnya khawatir.

"Ada apa, Hyung?" Tanya seorang namja dengan gaya santainya kepada namja berjidat lebar yang telah kembali.

"Tidak ada apa-apa hanya saja aku khawatir dengan namja yang hampir kutabrak tadi" Ucapnya sambil mengembuskan nafasnya.

"Kalau hyung khawatir lebih baik kita membututinya saja siapa tau di tengah jalan dia kenapa-napa gara-gara efek hyung hampir menambraknya tadi, Bagaimana?"

Namja berjidat lebar itu berpikir sebentar dan menyetujui usulan dari adiknya ini "Baiklah kalau begitu kita membututinya saja lagipula 'Dia' juga tidak datang lagi hari ini ke kantor jadi aku bisa bebaslah"

" 'Dia' tidak datang lagi? Biar kutebak dia lebih memilih mengajar daripada mengurus perusahaan keluarganya sendiri, Aisshh.. sangat egois tapi beridealis"

"Sudahlah jangan mengatainya seperti itu lebih baik kita memulai membututi namja cantik itu"

"Aku tidak mengatainya hyung itu beneran kok" Tanpa mendengar perkataan apapun dari adik kesayangannya ini, namja berjidat lebar itu melajukan mobilnya pelan-pelan dan mengikuti kemana pun namja cantik itu pergi.

**End Flashback**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah kamar yang dindingnya di dominasi oleh warna pink serta banyaknya pernak-pernik hello kitty dan gajah itu terlihat seorang namja yang tengah tidur-tiduran di tempat tidurnya, tangan kirinya memeluk boneka gajah kesayangannya dan tangan kanannya memegang handphone yang tengah di dekatkannya di telinganya keliatannya namja tersebut sedang berbincang dengan temannya "Pokoknya Seukki dan Lee U harus kesini cepat.. aku mau menceritakan sesuatu pada kalian kalau bisa bawa Myoungie kesini"

"Ada apa?"

"Sudahlah Seukki jangan bertanya lagi, nanti aku akan menceritakan semuanya.. sekarang kalian kesini, Cepat"

"Baiklah" dan Jaejoong langsung memutuskan hubungan tersebut.

**.**

**.**

Pintu berwarna putih tersebut terbuka, memperlihatkan dua orang namja yang lumayan tampan dan kini telah mendekati namja cantik yang tengah bermalas-malasan di tempat tidur "Joongie" Panggil salah satu dari dua namja tersebut. Namja cantik yang dipanggil pun segera bangkit dari acara tidur-tidurannya dan memeluk namja yang memanggilnya tadi "Seukki"

Jang Geun Seuk yang melihat kelakuan manja temannya ini bisa merasakan kalau Jaejoong telah mengalami sebuah masalah "Ada apa?" namun Jaejoong tidak menjawab apapun. Geun Seuk dan Lee U yang tau ada yang tidak beres dengan Jaejoong pun segera membawa tubuh Jaejoong yang masih memeluk Geun Seuk ke tempat tidur membuatnya harus menenangkan diri dulu. Dielusnya punggung Jaejoong dengan lembut oleh Geun Seuk "Ada apa?" Tanyanya lagi secara pelan-pelan. Jaejoong yang mengetahui kalau dua temannya ini mengkhawatirkan dirinya pun mulai melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap dua temannya.

"Dimana Myoungie, Suekki?" Tanya namja cantik itu pada Geun Seuk yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Geun Seuk hanya menggeleng dan yang menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong temannya yang lain yaitu Lee U "Dia sudah kami hubungi tapi dia tidak pernah mengangkat ataupun membalas sms dari kami karena itulah kami memutuskan datang kesini tanpa dia Joongie, memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku yakin dia tidak akan berani kesini karena barusan aku ke tempat yang dibilang Myoungie dan ternyata disana jadi tempat pembuatan sebuah film" Jaejoong menelan ludahnya "Aku menjadi salah satu pemain utamanya"

Belum selesai berbicara Lee U sudah menyela lebih dahulu "Lalu apa masalahnya, Joongie? Bukannya bagus ya kalau kau menjadi artis?"

Jaejoong memberikan deathglear terbaiknya pada temannya yang satu itu "Bagus? Kau ingin aku menjadi artis Blue Film gitu, Hah?" begitu Jaejoong berkata seperti itu, kedua temannya itu langsung kaget dan Geun Seuk langsung memegang bahu Jaejoong "Apa itu benar, Joongie?"

"Itu benar Seukki.. tapi untungnya ada yang menolongku, sungguh aku tidak tau kalau pekerjaan yang ditawarkan Myounggie itu menjadi pemeran Blue Film"

"Myounngie.. Awas kau kalau sampai ketemu denganku akan kuhabisi kau" Geram Geun Seuk begitu mengetahui semua itu.

Melihat suasana yang hampir menegang ini membuat Lee U terpaksa mencairkan suasana tersebut "Sudahlah Seukki kau tenangkan dirimu dulu dan kau Joongie tadi kau bilang ada yang menolongmu? Siapa yang menolongmu? Apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Ehm.. aku mengenalnya dan aku akan menceritakan semuanya" Ucapnya dan Jaejoong pun menceritakan semuanya dari awal sampai dirinya diantar pulang oleh penolongnya tersebut "Terus dia mencium puncak kepalaku dan entah kenapa saat dia melakukan itu jantungku berdetak sangat cepat, aku tidak tau ada apa dengan jantungku ini? Aaakkhh.. Seukki.. Lee.. tolong aku"

Geun Seuk yang mendengar cerita Jaejoong menjadi gerah sendiri dan menyentil dahi Jaejoong "Kau itu pabo sekali sih itu tuh namanya kau ada rasa sama dia"

"Appo.. Lee tolong aku" Adu Jaejoong pada Lee U dan Geun Seuk pun mendapatkan deathglear indah dari Lee U. "Apa? Sudah jelas-jelas dia itu pabo Lee jangan kau bela dirinya"

"Seukki.. Joongie itu bukannya pabo hanya kelewat polos, apa kau mengerti, Seukki ah?"

"Yasudah terserah kau saja, Lee" Geun Seuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari Lee ke arah Jaejoong yang tengah meringis kesakitan itu "Terus apa kau akan mengirim surat lamaran ke email yang diberikannya?"

Jaejoong mengangguk "Tentu saja lagipula ini perusahaan besar, Toho Company siapa yang tidak mengenal perusahaan tersebut? semua orang mengenalnya perusahaan yang menguasai pasar asia dan aku tidak akan melepaskan hal ini begitu saja" keluarlah sifat ambisius dari seorang Kim Jaejoong.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Oiya Joongie apa kau sudah mengubah isi skripsiku? Kau tau kan kalau kau harus sedikit merubahnya?" Jaejoong menepuk dahinya begitu mengingat skripsi Geun Seuk belum dirubahnya "Ada apa? Jangan bilang kau belum merubahnya, Joongie?"

"Iya.. Seukki aku memang belum merubahnya.. hehehehe"

"Kau.." Dan kita sudah tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Geun Seuk dan Lee U hari itu menginap di rumah Jaejoong demi membantu temannya itu merubah skripsi Geun Seuk menjadi skripsinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Mianhae aku baru publish sekarang, ini dikarenakan mood ku yang berubah gara2 Dospem ku yang sampai sekarang belum ada kepastian seperti yang dirasakan Jaejoong di ff ini..

Aaakhh ini kenapa aku jadi malah curhat? Oke lupakan saja, pasti banyak yang bingung kenapa aku memakai cast yang sangat jarang? Aku hanya bosan dengan cast yang biasanya dipakai di ff Yunjae.. satu lagi kenapa Park Ricky aku masukan? Itu karena Vani selalu mengupload pic Yoohwan jadinya aku ikutan jatuh hati sama dia T.T.. Mian Vani namamu dibawa2

Thanks buat semuanya yang sudah mereview, fav, and follow ff ku di chap sebelumnya..

**Kim Anna Shinotsuke, Yoon HyunWoon, Galang weshard leeray, Lady Ze, ifa . p . arunda, jae sekundes, luthfieannha . aryhanhiiey, joongmax, Vic89, Hana-Kara, nunoel31, KittyBabyBoo Love YunnieBunny, yoshiKyu, Guest, YunHolic, TaeriPark, Dennis Park, Jejevan, Phoniex emperor NippleJae, UmeWookie, VoldeMin vs Kyutie, Aoi Ao, liea frizty, Xia-Phie-CJHlover, Cassiper Jung, Dini kusuma, L Hyemi, OhSooYeol, fantasialive, Js-ie, LingPark, michiko Yuki, ShinKirara, AnniJoyers.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rate : M *Hohoho ratingnya Mel naikan setelah melihat ada adegan yang menjurus kesana **

**Genre : Romance and Drama *Genrenya Mel ubah karena takut ff ini terbengkalai seperti sebelumnya**

**Pair : Yunjae and other menyusul **

**Warning : Typo, Gaje, BoysXboys, OOC, EYD yang tidak sesuai dan pastinya ceritanya pasaran**

**~o0o~**

**~o0o~ ... ~o0o~**

**~ o0o ~**

Pagi itu di sebuah kamar yang dindingnya sebagian besar berwarna pink terlihat tiga orang namja yang tengah tertidur dengan pulasnya. Seorang namja tertidur di tempat tidur berukuran queen size dan satu namja yang lainnya tertidur di sebuah karpet berwarna coklat dengan motif abtraksnya kontras dengan isi kamar tersebut sedangkan seorang namja tengah tertidur lelap di meja belajarnya, begitu selama semalaman dirinya dan dua temannya membantunya dalam merevisi proposal salah satu temannya tersebut.

**TOK.. TOK..**

Suara ketukan mengharuskan salah satu dari tiga namja itu terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. Dibukanya pintu berwarna putih dan terlihatlah seorang yeoja setengah baya tengah tersenyum ke arahnya "Oh.. Geun Seuk apa Joongie sudah bangun?"

Namja yang tersebut menengok sebentar ke arah meja belajar dimana temannya itu tengah tertidur lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Umma dari temannya itu "Joongie belum bangun, Ahjumma"

"Kalau begitu nanti tolong bangunkan dia ya Geun Seuk, masalahnya Ahjumma mau mengambil Hyo Ah dulu"

"Iya, Ahjumma nanti aku akan bangunkan Joongie.. Sekarang Ahjumma pergi saja mengambil Hyo Ah pasti sekarang orang tuanya sudah menunggu Ahjumma"

"Baiklah.." Ucapnya begitu Umma Jaejoong itu akan menuruni tangga, dirinya kembali berbalik "Ah Iya Ahjumma sampai lupa sarapan sudah siap nanti kalian jangan lupa memakannya ya"

"Baik Ahjumma" Jawab Geun Seuk dan Yeoja setengah baya kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuruni tangga. Tak lama Geun Seuk mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup, sepertinya Umma dari temannya itu sudah keluar dari rumahnya untuk mengambil anak yang akan diasuhnya selama sehariannya ini. Ya Yeoja setengah baya itu bisa dibilang bekerja sebagai baby sitter untuk tetangganya yang kebetulan membutuhkan tenaganya untuk mengurus anaknya seharian karena pasangan itu sama-sama bekerja dan Umma Kim menerima pekerjaan itu. Dari pekerjaan inilah keluarga Kim bisa bertahan hidup tapi belakangan ini yang di ketahui Geun Seuk, Umma Kim sering mengeluh sakit pada kakinya dan jangan lupakan penyakit diabetes serta darah tingginya yang sering sekali mengalami kenaikan membuat keadaannya semakin bertambah buruk. Hal inilah yang menyebabkan Jaejoong, temannya itu berusaha mencari pekerjaan demi membantu sang Umma.

Ah seandainya saja Geun Seuk adalah orang kaya yang mempunyai sebuah perusahaan pastinya dirinya akan membantu temannya itu dengan menjadikannya sebagai salah satu karyawannya tapi apa daya dirinya hanyalah seorang anak dari seorang karyawan yang bekerja di sebuah Bank. Mengingat hal ini membuat namja dengan rambut bergelombang itu menghela nafasnya dan mulai menutup pintu kamar temannya itu.

"Joongie bangun" Seru Geun Seuk pada temannya yang tengah tertidur dalam posisi duduk dengan kepala yang ditaruh di antara kedua tangannya yang dilipat. Kembali Geun Seuk memanggil temannya sambil menggoyangkan bahunya berharap Jaejoong bisa terbangun.

"Ngghh.." Suara erangan keluar dari bibir cherry itu, kepalanya juga sedikit demi sedikit terangkat dan tangannya mulai mengucek-ngucek matanya "Hooaamm" Mulutnya menguap. Keliatannya namja cantik itu masih mengantuk namun dipaksakannya matanya untuk terbuka "Ada Apa, Seukki?" Tanyanya malas.

"Kajja kau bangunlah.. apa kau tidak ingat hari ini kau mau bertemu dengan dosen pembimbingmu itu kan?" Sontak pertanyaan itu membuat Jaejoong langsung membulatkan matanya, sungguh dirinya lupa kalau hari ini 'Dospem kesayangannya' itu punya jadwal mengajar dan tentu hal ini tidak akan dilewatkan oleh Jaejoong untuk bertemu. Dengan secepat kilat dirinya langsung mengambil handuk yang tergantung di sudut kamarnya dan memasuki kamar mandi yang memang ada di samping handuk itu. Geun Seuk yang melihat kelakuan temannya itu hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan perhatiannya langsung teralihkan ke temannya yang masih tertidur dengan pulasnya di tempat tidur. Keliatannya pagi ini harus dilewati oleh Geun Seuk dengan berat karena dirinya akan kerepotan oleh dua temannya ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi apa kau sudah mengabari Dospemmu, Joongie?" Pertanyaan itu dikeluarkan oleh namja bermata sipit yang tengah mengolesi roti tawarnya dengan selai kacang kesukaannya itu.

**PRANG**

Suara pisau terjatuh membuat kedua namja yang tengah sibuk dengan acara mengolesi roti tawar itu teralihkan perhatiannya kepada sang pemilik rumah yang tiba-tiba saja menjatuhkan pisaunya di piringnya. Wajah cantiknya terlihat pucat dan hal ini sukses membuat namja berambut sedikit panjang itu menyipitkan matanya "Jangan kau bilang kalau kau belum mengabarinya, Joongie?" dan pertanyaan itu dijawab dengan gelengan pelan dari Jaejoong.

"Astaga Joongie.. Semalaman suntuk kami membantumu dalam merevisi proposalnya Seukki.."

"Lee yang membantu Joongie dalam merevisi proposalku itu hanya aku dan kau hanya MENUMPANG tidur di tempat tidurnya Joongie , Apa kau lupa?" Potong Geun Seuk yang memang sedikit kesal atas kelakuan temannya yang satu ini.

"Iya.. iya kau yang membantunya Seukki tapi kan aku juga turut andil dalam membantu merivisi proposal itu sebenarnya"

"Memangnya Apa?"

"Memberikan semangat untuk kalian berdua" Sahutnya polos. Jawaban polos dari Lee itu membuat Geun Seuk menghadiahkan sesuatu di kepala temannya itu dan Lee kini harus meringis kesakitan akibat hadiah dari Geun Seuk tersebut. Geun Seuk kembali ke arah Jaejoong "Kau harus segera menghubunginya, Joongie"

"Iya.. iya aku tau nih aku udah line dospemku itu, tinggal tunggu dia balas aja so kau tenang ajalah Seukki" Ucap Jaejoong tenang.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu" Dan mereka pun kembali melanjutkan sarapan mereka.

Tak lama kemudian sebuah suara menandakan kalau ada pesan yang di balas di handphone Jaejoong, namja cantik itu pun melihat pesan tersebut yang ternyata balasan dari dospemnya.

'_**Oh ternyata kau.. darimana kau tau line ku? Setauku aku tidak memberikanmu id line ku apalagi kemarin kau tidak meminta no handphoneku'**_

Jaejoong mendengus begitu melihat balasan dari dospemnya itu, dengan cepat di balasnya lagi pesan dospemnya itu.

'_**Sorry pak mungkin bapak bingung darimana aku tau id line bapak, aku mengetahuinya dari temanku yang kebetulan sempat bertanya pada dospemnya dan dospemnya memberikan id line bapak pada teman saya jadi saya tau deh pak'**_

Lalu Jaejoong mengirimkan stiker berupa beruang dengan tulisan sorry sebagai permintaan maafnya pada sang dospem.

'_**Kalau begitu kau termasuk orang yang tidak mengenal namanya sopan santun ya..'**_

'What? Apa-apaan maksud pesan line ini.. kenapa aku langsung di cap tak mengenal yang namanya sopan santun?' Batin Jaejoong yang tanpa memperdulikan kedua temannya yang tengah kebingungan atas sikapnya yang langsung berubah itu langsung membalas pesan dospemnya.

'_**Sorry pak tapi saya mengenal yang namanya sopan santun karena Umma saya selalu mengajarkannya kepada saya bahwa saya harus bersikap hormat dan sopan kepada semua orang termasuk kepada yang lebih TUA dari saya'**_

'_**Asal kau tau saja umurku baru 24 tahun dan itu tidak bisa dikatakan tua ya'**_

'_**Saya tidak bertanya umur bapak.. saya kan hanya bilang saya selalu diajarkan sama Umma saya kalau harus selalu bersikap hormat dan sopan kepada semua orang termasuk kepada yang lebih TUA dari saya jadi saya tidak mengatakan bapak tua'**_

'_**Tapi kata-kata TUA yang kau kirimkan kepadaku itu huruf besar semuanya jadi aku tau secara tidak langsung mengatakan kepadaku kalau aku tua'**_

Jaejoong tersenyum penuh kemenangan membaca balasan pesan dospemnya itu, dengan semangat 45 dirinya kembali membalasnya.

'_**Bapak hanya merasa aja kali pak lagian kalau dipikir-pikir itu kata-kata saya itu benar lho pak, Bapak kan umurnya 24 tahun sedangkan saya 21 tahun jadi bisa dikatakan bapak lebih tua dari saya'**_

Dalam hatinya Jaejoong sudah bersorak ria melihat kata-kata yang dikirmkannya pada sang dospem tersayangnya.

'_**Yah sudah terserah kau saja, aku malas meladeni kau'**_

'_**Tunggu pak kalau begitu bagaimana dengan bimbingan awal saya? Saya sudah punya judul untuk di acc sama bapak'**_

Lama sekali dospemnya yang bernama Jung Yunho itu membalas dan tak lama handphone touchscreennya berbunyi, terlihatlah pesan line dari dospemnya.

'_**Kalau begitu akan kutunggu jam 14.00 di meja saya'**_

Senyum mulai terkembang di bibir cherry namja cantik itu, membuat kedua temannya terheran-heran. "Ada apa, Joongie?"

'_**Baik Pak'**_

Perhatian Jaejoong teralihkan dari handphonenya ke arah kedua temannya "Tidak ada apa-apa Lee hanya saja dospemku sudah menyetujui untuk bertemu denganku nanti siang so aku masih punya waktu sampai siang"

"Benarkah?"

"Benar Seukki.. Oiya bagaimana kalau kita mengisi waktu kosong ini dengan bergossip ria di kamarku? Kalian mau kan? Ya.. Ya.. Ya.." Rayu Jaejoong dengan mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya pada kedua temannya itu. Keduanya yang memang tidak bisa menolak bujukannya Jaejoong itu mengangguk pasrah, toh tak apa-apa kan mereka berdua bersantai sedikit karena belakangan ini mereka juga disibukkan dengan kesibukkan masing-masing lagipula dengan kejadian yang belakangan ini terjadi pada Jaejoong membuat mereka harus sedikit mengembalikan keceriaan di wajah Jaejoong seperti dulu.

**.**

**.**

Tak terasa waktu berlangsung dengan cepatnya karena ketiga serangkai namja itu baru menyadari acara bergossip ria mereka sudah berlangsung selama berjam-jam di kamar namja cantik yang kini tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ayolah Joongie jangan mengambek seperti itu, kau tau kan aku harus memeriksa cafe ku lagipula kan kau juga harus menemui dospemmu itu" Bujuk Lee U pada temannya satu ini ketika dirinya mengingat kalau hari ini ada pengiriman pasokan bahan makanan dan minuman untuk cafenya karena itulah dirinya harus mengontrol pengiriman tersebut secara langsung dan itu berarti acara menggossip dengan temannya itu dihentikan.

"Tenang saja Lee.. aku akan membujuk Joongie agar tidak marah padamu, kau cepatlah ke cafemu"

"Thanks Seukki.. Joongie aku pergi dulu ya" Ucapnya yang langsung keluar dari kamar temannya itu dengan terburu-buru.

Begitu Lee U keluar dari kamar, Geun Seuk membujuk namja cantik itu "Joongie kau jangan marah begitu sama Lee.. kau tau kan kehidupan Lee dan keluarganya tergantung dari cafe itu, kalau pengiriman pasokan itu tidak dikontrol langsung sama Lee bisa-bisa cafe itu akan sedikit kacau, apa kau tega bisnis cafe Lee itu terganggu? Dan keluarganya harus makan darimana?"

Mendengar penjelasan Geun Seuk membuat Jaejoong sedikit luluh juga "Baiklah aku tidak akan marah padanya.." Geun Seuk tersenyum atas pengertian temannya ini "Lagipula ini sudah jam 13.15 dan aku harus ketemu dospemku" Lanjutnya yang mulai mengambil tas selempangnya yang tergantung di sudut ruangan.

"Gitu dong.. apa kau mau aku temani, Joongie" Tawar Geun Seuk dan dijawab gelengan pelan dari Jaejoong "Tidak Seukki.. aku akan menghadapi dospem itu sendirian saja"

"Baiklah tapi aku akan mengantarkanmu sampai kampus dengan motorku dan aku tidak menerima penolakan darimu, Joongie" Jaejoong pun mengangguk pelan menerimanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di Kampus**

"Thanks, Seukki" Ucap Jaejoong begitu turun dari motor Geun Seuk dan menyodorkan helmnya pada Geun Seuk.

"Cheonma Joongie.. kau cepat temui dospemmu itu sekarang sudah 13.45 nanti dia malah mempersulitmu lagi" Ucap Geun Seuk sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Jaejoong.

"Ne.. Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu ya.. Bye Seukki" Jaejoong pun meninggalkan namja dengan potongan rambut sedikit panjang itu.

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong berjalan menuju lift yang memang disediakan oleh pihak kampus dan ketika sedang menunggu lift itu turun Jaejoong melihat seorang namja yang cukup manis menghampirinya kelihatannya mau menggunakan lift itu juga. Selagi menunggu Jaejoong melirik namja yang ada di sampingnya bisa dilihat fisik namja itu hampir menyerupai dirinya. Rambut hitam, mata yang lumayan sedikit besar, dan bibir cherrynya juga sungguh Jaejoong seperti sedang bercermin saja tapi sayang namja itu sedikit pendek darinya.

**TING**

Pintu lift kebuka dan kedua namja cantik itu masuk ke dalam, Jaejoong mau memencet angka 3 di tombol lift itu dirinya kalah cepat dengan namja yang ada di sampingnya.

"Kau juga mau ke lantai 3 ya?" Tanyanya pada Jaejoong.

"Iya.." Jawab Jaejoong sambil melirik map kuning yang dibawanya oleh namja disampingnya, biasanya dipakai seorang mahasiswa ketika akan mendatangi dospemnya pertama kalinya.

"Kau mau Bimbingan awal juga, ya?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Iya"

"Kalau boleh tau siapa dospemmu?"

"Jung Yunho"

"What? Kau juga dibimbing oleh Jung Yunho? Sama dong.."

"Benarkah? Kau juga?"

"Iya.. bagaimana kalau kita bareng kesananya.. ehmm"

"Park Karam panggil saja aku Karam" Sahut namja itu.

"Aku Kim Jaejoong" dan mereka pun keluar dari lift bersama-sama menuju ruangan dosen yang bernama Jung Yunho. Begitu sampai di depan ruangan itu kedua namja berhenti tepat di depan pintu, mengehembuskan nafasnya bersamaan, merasakan rasa gugup mulai melanda kedua namja cantik itu.

"Ehmm.. Siapa yang mau duluan nih" Ucap Jaejoong memecahkan suasana hening yang sempat melanda keduanya. Karam menelan ludahnya begitu menyadari ucapan Jaejoong tadi "Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang masuk duluan"

"Benarkah? Tapi itu tidak adil buatmu, Karam ssi"

"Tidak aku tidak apa-apa kok, Jaejoong ssi" Jaejoong menatap wajah Karam melihat kesungguhan dari perkataannya dan di wajahnya terlihat seperti tidak rela kalau dirinya masuk duluan ke dalam ruangan itu. Jaejoong yang merasakan hal itu memberikan usulan untuk keduanya "Bagaimana kalau kita menentukan siapa yang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu terlebih dahulu dengan suit, Bagaimana Karam ssi? Kau menyetujuinya bukan?" Karam mengangguk menyetujuinya dan mereka pun bersiap dengan posisi tangan yang terkepal, Jaejoong mengangkat tangannya dan Karam pun melakukannya juga.

**3..**

**2..**

**1..**

Keduanya membuka tangannya bersamaan dan terlihatlah tangan kanan Karam terbuka menunjukkan kalau dirinya memilih kertas untuk dikeluarkan, sedangkan Jaejoong masih mengepalkan tangannya tanda kalau dirinya memilih batu sebagai pilihannya untuk memenangkan suit tersebut. kalian sudah menebak bukan siapa yang memenangkan permainan tersebut? tentu saja Karam yang memenangkannya dan dirinya lah yang berhak memasuki ruangan tersebut terlebih dahulu.

"Jaejoong ssi apa benar tidak apa-apa kalau aku masuk ke dalam terlebih dahulu?" Tanya Karam dengan nada yang tidak enak kepada Jaejoong. Jaejoong pun menjawabnya dengan sebuah senyuman manis serta gelengan pelan "Tidak apa-apa, Karam ssi" Karam yang mendapatkan jawaban dari Jaejoong itu pun mengangguk dan menekan kenop pintu ke bawah, mendorong pintu tersebut dengan pelan serta dirinya mulai memasuki ruangan dosen pembimbingnya itu. Jaejoong yang masih berdiri begitu pintu dihadapannya itu tertutup secara otomatis, memilih untuk duduk yang memang di sediakan tidak jauh dari ruangan Dospemnya tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekitar 20 menit Jaejoong setia menunggu, pintu dospemnya tiba-tiba terbuka menampilkan sosok teman yang baru dikenalnya dengan wajah pucat. Temannya itu menghampiri Jaejoong dan secara tidak terduga namja manis itu memeluk tubuh ringkih Jaejoong dengan sangat erat "Ada apa, Karam ssi?" Tanya Jaejoong begitu merasakan pelukan dari namja manis itu sedikit melonggar padanya. Secara perlahan-lahan Jaejoong membawa Karam ke tempat duduknya.

"Jaejoong ssi.. Aku tidak menyangka kalau dospem yang bernama Jung Yunho itu sangat menakutkan" Jawab Karam begitu dirinya sudah merasakan tenangan.

"Memangnya dia melakukan apa padamu?"

"Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa padaku, hanya saja dia terus melancarkan berbagai pertanyaan seputar proposalku ini dengan tatapan tajam membuatku sedikit merinding kalau mengingatnya, Untungnya aku bisa menjawabnya dengan benar Jaejoong ssi" Jelas Karam.

"Emang judul skripsimu apa, Karam ssi?"

"Itu.. Analisis perputaran piutang terhadap laba usaha pada perusahaan makanan yang terdaftar di Korea Stock Exchange*, Jaejoong ssi"

"Eh? Hampir sama denganku Karam ssi"

Benarkah? Emangnya judul Jaejoong ssi apa?"

"Judulku itu Analisis pengaruh biaya usaha dan perputaran piutang terhadap laba usaha pada industri otomotif"

"Judulnya hampir sama sih hanya Jaejoong ssi menambahkan biaya usaha saja ya"

"Iya.."

"Kalau begitu lebih baik Jaejoong ssi cepat masuk ke dalam karena keliatannya Yunho ssi sedang bersiap-siap untuk mengajar"

"Baiklah.. tunggu kenapa kau memanggilnya dengan Yunho ssi tanpa embel-embel bapak di depan namanya?" Tanya Jaejoong begitu bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. Karam yang ditanya itu menundukkan kepalanya malu-malu dan samar-samar terlihatlah semburat merah di kedua pipinya "I-itu karena ka-kalau di-diliat-liat Yunho ssi itu terlalu handsome untuk ukuran seorang dosen di jurusan kita, Jaejoong ssi" Ucapnya dengan terbata-bata.

Oh God.. Jangan bilang namja manis itu sudah terpikat dengan pesona dari seorang Jung Yunho, ada rasa tidak rela di hati Jaejoong ketika namja manis itu mengatakan kalau Dospemnya itu ganteng. Rasa yang tengah melanda hatinya itu malas untuk diakui oleh Jaejoong dengan cepat tanpa melihat teman barunya, dirinya memasuki ruangan dospem yang sudah membuat pagi harinya sedikit kacau.

Begitu memasuki ruangan itu Jaejoong merasa tidak ada yang berubah saat dirinya pertama kali memasuki ruangan tersebut. masih sangat sama, posisi meja serta barang-barang yang tersusun rapi di atasnya hanya satu yang berbeda yaitu namja yang tengah duduk di balik meja tersebut, namja yang tidak dikenali oleh Jaejoong.

"Kau Siapa?" Tanya Jaejoong ceplas-ceplos begitu dirinya menduduki kursi, tepat berhadapan dengan namja asing tersebut.

"Apa-apaan kau Kim Jaejoong.. Aku ini tentu saja Jung Yunho, Dosen Pembimbingmu" Jawab Yunho sedikit ketus saat namja cantik dihadapannya ini menanyakan siapa dirinya.

**Hening..**

Hingga suasana itu terpecah oleh pekikan kaget dari namja cantik tersebut "EEEHHH... MWO? Ka-kau Ju-Jung Yunho.. Do-Dosen Cupu itu"

"Iya ini aku Jung Yunho dan kenapa kau memanggilku dengan dosen cupu, Eoh?"

Shit ! Oh God sungguh Jaejoong tak menyangka kalau dospemnya itu bisa mempunyai wujud yang sempurna sebagai seorang namja. Bayangkan saja kacamata harry potter yang biasa bertengger di hidungnya kini telah tidak ada dan terlihat jelas mata musangnya, potongan rambutnya yang terakhir diliat namja cantik itu bisa dikatakan sangat rapi tapi sekarang rambutnya dipotong pendek dengan sedikit berantakan menampilkan kesan manlynya dan sepertinya namja cantik ini mulai merasakan jantungnya berdegup tak beraturan. Ah.. ingin sekali namja cantik ini keluar agar detak jantungnya tak terdengar sampai ke telinga dospemnya.

"Kim Jaejoong.. Kau kenapa diam saja? Apa kau tidak tau 30 menit lagi kelasku akan dimulai dan kau pastinya tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu hanya dengan melihat wajahku saja bukan?" Pertanyaan dari Yunho membuat Jaejoong tersentak dan nafasnya tertahan begitu melihat jarak antara kedua namja itu sangat dekat karena Yunho memajukan badannya dan itu mengakibatkan dirinya dan namja cantik itu berhadapan dengan jarak tinggal beberapa centi lagi.

"I-itu Tu-tunggu sebentar pak" Jawab Jaejoong yang langsung mengalihkan wajahnya dari Yunho dan tanpa disadari oleh Jaejoong, namja bermata musang itu menampilkan seringaiannya melihat salah tingkah mahasiswanya itu.

Jaejoong merogoh tasnya dengan kepala tertunduk karena takut atas tatapan mata dospemnya itu yang menurutnya akan membuatnya semakin tersedot ke dalamnya. Begitu merasa proposalnya telah didapatkannya dirinya langsung mengangkat kepalanya.

**CUP**

Bibir cherrynya menyentuh bibir merah hati dari dospemnya.

**DEG..**

**DEG..**

**DEG..**

Debaran itu semakin terdengar di ruangan tersebut tidak ketahuan debaran dari siapa itu karena keduanya tengah merasakan jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya dan keduanya menatap mata keduanya masing-masing dengan bibir yang bersentuhan merasakan betapa lembutnya bibir dari lawannya. Sungguh tidak akan ada yang menyangka jika ruang dosen itu akan berubah menjadi sangat panas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

***) **Nama Bursa Efek Korea. Ini kalau tidak salah ya.. ^^

Mian untuk readers yang meminta moment Yunjaenya. nanti bakal ada kok momentnya, tenang saja..

Satu lagi acara suit itu beneran lho.. aku dan temanku bersuit hanya untuk menentukan siapa yang berhak menemui dospem kita duluan.. sungguh itu sangat kocak mengingat kami melakukannya di depan ruangan dospem itu sendiri dan diliat oleh beberapa dosen yang melewati kami berdua. Sudahlah ngapain aku curcol.. oiya mungkin akan ada beberapa istilah yang terasa asing jadi di akhir aku akan jelaskan istilah2 tsb. Terima kasih buat yang sudah mereview, fav serta follow ff ini. Satu lagi jangan panggil aku lily ya.. panggil saja Mel karena itu namaku.

**Kim Anna Shinotsuke, Vic89, nunoel31, jae sekundes, Yoon HyunWoon, Hana-Kara, diniYunjae, JungYJ, YunHolic, I was a dreamer, Dennis Park, JoongMax, Niefztha, KittyBabyBoo Love YunnieBunny, PhantoMirotic, Mei, NickeYJcassie, Sani, alvida the dark knight, ChientzNimea2Wind, Cho Sunkyu, Eun Blingbling, Missaniss15, tmkazjj, zahraclouds.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW**


End file.
